


Sharing a Smoke With Your Best Enemy

by lifewerve



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, if you squint you can see the Ocelhira, sharing cigars between "friends"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewerve/pseuds/lifewerve
Summary: “Snake taught you how to prep his cigars for him didn’t he?”“Tsch. I was prepping cigars for bigwigs long before I met him. He just taught me the way he likes it done.”While Venom is away, Ocelot and Kaz share a smoke together.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot, implied Big Boss/Kaz - Relationship, implied Big Boss/Ocelot - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sharing a Smoke With Your Best Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into actually publishing any MGS work and I tend to make everyone OOC but that's a problem for future me. 
> 
> Lightly inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/pthumeruu/status/1342163022555582464?s=20 
> 
> Also no beta we post like men here.

Ocelot easily knew where everyone on Mother Base was while Snake was out on a mission and it was no surprise to him that Kaz was holed up in his office, either pretending to work on finances or pacing uselessly around his office, waiting for any sort of contact from the field. As Ocelot neared his office, he heard the familiar thunk of Kaz’ crutch against the metal of the floor as he paced around his office. 

“Miller, Intel has been complaining that they can hear your pacing all the way across Mother Base.” Ocelot drawled, leaning against the open door of Kaz’ office watching his unsteady gait. Kaz only turned to shoot him a dirty look, still wearing those god forsaken sun glasses but the stress of dealing with trying to find Cypher and his general need for revenge against everyone was starting to show on his face. 

“What else do you want, Ocelot? Surely you didn’t have to take precious time away from training to come all the way over here to scold me.” Kaz said, leaning against his desk to steady himself, still glaring over at him. Ocelot merely shrugged, pulling out two cigars from his jacket. 

“Found these just laying around. Figured it’d be a shame to let them go to waste. A gift from John before the coma.” He said, ignoring the face Kaz made as he waved Ocelot into his office. “Glad to see you’re willing to invite a friend in to relive old times.” 

Kaz lowered himself into the chair behind the desk, watching Ocelot gracefully flick out a knife and begin to cut at the end of each cigar. He wasn’t trying to make a show of it, but he sure did enjoy the way Kaz scowled as he pulled out John’s lighter and pre lit the cigar before handing it over to him. 

“Snake taught you how to prep his cigars for him didn’t he?” Kaz eventually asked, leaning back in his chair, eyeing Ocelot closely as the other man settled across from him. 

“Tsch. I was prepping cigars for bigwigs long before I met him. He just taught me the way _he_ likes it done.” Ocelot took a draw from his own cigar, resisting the urge to make a face. Cigars were never really his thing, he only partook in smoking with Snake when it was obvious he wanted something from Ocelot, but Kaz seemed to take to it like a natural. Almost as though he spent time smoking with Snake back in whatever forsaken hell hole they created together. 

It only took a few moments for the smoke to eventually fill the room, bringing both men memories of their time with Big Boss, leaving both of them in a comfortable, if not tense silence. Ocelot spent his time watching Kaz’ face, wishing he could read him better in this moment; he relied a good amount on seeing people’s eyes that despite how well he reluctantly knew Kaz and those aviators that there was times where he wasn’t sure what to think or imagine what could be hidden from him. 

They sat in their silence together until their cigars were mostly ash and Ocelot stood, casually flicking John’s lighter. “Thanks for indulging me in reminiscing. Sure Snake would have wished he was here.” Kaz only scowled once again, waving him away. 

“Tell Intel i’m waiting on those reports and that I’ll pace as loudly as I want in my own damn office.” He said, shuffling papers and brushing stray ash off his desk. Mentally Ocelot flipped him the bird but strolled out of the office, whistling, glad that he spent another day getting under Kazuhira Miller’s skin. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @gordonfeetmanz on twitter for more crying about Metal Gear


End file.
